Fairy Tail The Tale of Loki and Lucy
by amhilton11
Summary: This story is about when Lucy and Loki/Leo first talked and Lucy saved Loki/Leo from disapering from the spirt world and there world.


Chapter 1

Loki and Lucy finnly talk

It all started when Erza got back from a s-class trip and she was angry with Natsu and Gray for fighting the hole time she was gone. But then she remmembed that they had a new giuld member named Lucy. Where is this Lucy girl yelled Erza! One of the giuld member named Cana said that Lucy and Natsu whent on a job but they should be back sometime today. Erza why are you looking for her anyway. I want to she what power she has. She is a celestale wizard said Cana. What she's a celestale wizard yells Loki. Yes Loki she's a celestale wizard don't frek out says Cana with a wird look on her face and then she yells at them for geting in the way of her drinking. Hey were back every one yells Natsu untill he see's Erza and he run's away and Erza walks over to Lucy and says that she is happy to have a new member of the giuld.

Lucy go's and sits at one of the table next to Loki hoping that she can talk to him for once. But when she sits down Loki trys to run away untill she asked him a question. Why do you keep running away form me if you are having troubel with something you can talk to me i will keep it a secret. He sits back down and says that he has had troubel in the past with celestale wizard's. You see i used to be a celestale spirt and my wizard refused to let me and my friend out of are cotracts and so i refused to go back to the spirt world till she let us out of the contract's well she took a job and she died. I was banished from the spirt world because i was blamed for killing her and i have been part of fairy tail ever sienc. Now it will be 3 years sienc i'v been in the spirt world and my time is coming to a end. Soon i will die.. No! yells lucy, and every one stared at her i will not let that happin. I will not let you die... Lucy it's not a problem it's what they said and i will have to live with that fact.

Gray walks over to where Lucy and Loki are siting and asked whats wrong. I think it's about time i told every one who I rilly am.

Chapter 2

Loki's a celestale spirt

Tell us what, t...that i'm a celestale spirt. WHAT! Your a celestale spirt is that why you disaper some times. No I disaper to go talk to Karen... who is Karen. She is my wizard, but she died 3 years ago and im been here for 3 years. My time is almost up and i will disaper for good...NO! As i said befor i will not let that happin, i'm going to talk to the celestale spirt God and try to get him to let you go back to being a celestale spirt. Thanks Lucy but how will you talk to him hummns can't go into the spirt world. I will find a way i'm going to go try to talk to him. Where are you going Lucy asked Natsu who was running away from Erza and missed all of that. I'm going home to try and talk to the celestale spirt God. Loki are you comming...uumm do I need to, you need to talk to him too. Hey what can i come asked Natsu, no said Lucy.

( Great God of the celestial world I summen you)... I said (Great God of the celestial world I summen you)! Lucy it's too late my power is vanishing and i'm disapering. Who has summened the God of the celestiale spirt's... ME! I did, Lucy be careful he tends to get mad at people esaliy. OH it's Loki, i see that you are disapering finnaly. I hate to see you dieing but... BUT WHAT screams lucy. Who is this is she a friend of you'rs Loki. Yes, yes she is and she is a celestiale wizard. I'm here to resing with you and see if you whill let Loki back in the spirt world. HE DIDN'T KILL KAREN... SHE KILLED HERSELFE! If you let him back in you will not lose a member of the zodiac. How did you know that i'm part of the zodiac? Because of your name, i noticed when you told me that you where a celestiale spirt. Your name is Loki and you have orang hair and I have seen what the lion looked like and it hit me that your the lion the leader of the zodiac's. Your name is'nt Loki it's Leo... I'm right are'nt I. Yes, why did'nt you tell me. God of the celestiale spirt world can you let Leo back into the spirt world or not. I...I... yes but if he makes a mistak i will just kill him and he will be your spirt Lucy Hartfilea.

Chapter 3

Lucy's new celestiale spirt

I told you that i would save you Leo. Thanks, oh and here is my key tell every one i said hi. Why not tell them yourself, I will go back to the giuld and open your gate.

Hey I'm back... where's Loki right here (hold's up his key). So he's one of your spirits now is he. Yup while not yet we need to work out a contract and all of that... oh how dose all of that contract stuff work tell you what when i do the contract with Leo you can watch and see how the contract stuff works. Yes yells Natsu. Now I'm going home By.

AHHH, home at last. Hey there Lucy, Gray why are you in my house (Lucy kick). Well I was walking home and I wanted to see what your house was like. Its nice maby I will hang here for awhile. NO... your not now go home! Fine...Fine but I like it here to don't you Happy. Aye Sir. Happy, Natsu! What are you doing here... ya what are you doing here? Erza... What's going on! The master whanted the giuld members to split into groups and spend the night at each outhers homes. But why... Oh ya there is a killer around here in the city and he dose not whant us to be hurt. The only reson I'm here is because i don't want to left out of the sleep over at Lucy's house. There here because there scard... we are not. What was that i herd a nois from outside it's my land laddy, calm down.

After that night the next morning the killer was put in prison and giuld and town is safe for now!


End file.
